lolirockmarathonfandomcom-20200213-history
LoliRock Wiki:Blocking/warning policy
Below are the procedures to how users will be warned and blocked when policies on the LoliRock Wiki are broken. Blocking and warning Procedures #For the first offense for first timers, most will be given a reminder of not to do it again and will be reminded of the rules. First time offenders will not receive reminders if their offense is obviously intentional or deliberate. #The first offense (second for first timers who got a reminder) will be a warning to the user by an admin. The warning will inform the users of what they did wrong and what category policy they broke. They will be asked not to do this again and will be warned of the block. #If the user does this same offense again, they will be blocked for a certain amount of time. Rules #All users must receive warnings for each offense they make. #Each rule of the LoliRock Wiki policies counts as a different offense. Therefore a user cannot be warned then blocked for doing two different things. For example, if a user was bullying another and they got a warning, they cannot be blocked if they vandalize a page. They would receive another warning since vandalizing a page is a different rule broken. #Users will be allowed to post on their own message wall while blocked, however privileges will be taken away if they cause trouble. #The amount of time you are blocked increases each time you are blocked. #Admins must check user block logs and warnings to decide whether the user should be blocked or warned and to decide the block time span. Chat banning and warning Procedure #The first offense, a user will be warned for what they did. The admin or chat moderator must tell them what they did wrong and what rule they're breaking as well as the consequences. #The second time they do the same offense, the user will be warned again. The admin or chat moderator must tell them what they did wrong and what rule they're breaking as well as the consequences. #The third time they do the same offense, the user must be kicked out of chat. #If the user comes back and continues, the user must be banned from chat for a certain amount of time. Rules #All users must receive warnings for each offense they make. #Each rule of the LoliRock Wiki chat policies counts as a different offense. Therefore a user cannot be warned then blocked for doing two different things. For example, if a user was bullying another and they got a warning, they cannot be blocked if they vandalize a page. They would receive another warning since vandalizing a page is a different rule broken. #The amount of time you are banned increases each time you are banned. #Admins must check user ban from chat logs to decide the ban time for the users. Block settings Restrictions *"Prevent account creation" must be checked. *"Automatically block the last IP address used by this user, and any subsequent IP address they try to edit from" must be checked. *"Prevent logged in users from editing this IP address" must be checked. Expiry *'1 day' - This is the least amount of time a user can be blocked from the wiki. *'3 days' - Most first time bullying or vandalism offenses should be given this amount of time at the very least. This is actually where most penalties should start for first timers. *'1 week' *'2 weeks' *'1 month' - This is the most amount of time a first time offender can be blocked unless the issue is very serious (threats, scares, etc.). *'3 months' *'6 months' *'1 year' Templates Here are the templates used to warn, block, and remind. Reminders Warning Blocked